A shared "Cell Purification and Analysis Laboratory" is proposed as this Core for the program project The primary responsibilities of the Core are two fold. First, this core is charged with the responsibility of processing human and murine hematopoietic tissues in order to isolate and purify phenotypically defined populations of hematopoietic cells using immunomagnetic selection, enrichment, or depletion procedures and flow cytometric cell sorting. Second, the core will coordinate, perform, analyze, and assist in interpreting the results of flow cytometric analyses of hematopoietic and non-hematopoietic unmariipulated or transduced cells used for or resulting from the proposed studies. In performing these essential duties, this Core will serve a fundamental function for the conduct of all subprojects of the program project. During the previous funding period, this core provided valuable assistance for the performance of all projects of the program as is evident by the list of publications benefiting directly from services provided by this Core. Tie flow cytometry resource facility (FCRF), which will house the proposed core, is fully equipped with state of the art instrumentation for the performance of sophisticated flow cytometry procedures required by the proposed studies and is a core unit of the Indiana University Cancer Center. The FCRF is currently located on the first floor of the Indiana Cancer Research Institute in a separate 850 sq. ft. laboratory with an adjoining office/computer room (170 square feet). This central location of the FCRF greatly facilitates the accessibility of this core to the laboratories of all the principal investigators of the program project. The shared cell purification and analysis laboratory will provide for participants in the program project an economical use of equipment and space as well as necessary cell populations required for the conduct of their research. In addition, such a core laboratory will be positioned to share and disseminate scientific information collected from the different projects of this program.